No todo es lo que parece
by Dianna-Lex
Summary: Alice escucha una una extraña conversación entre Rose y Bella NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE! ¿O SI?.. Adaptación


**No todo es lo que parece**

En un día común en la "Constructora Cullen" , Alice caminaba placidamente hacia su oficina cuando oyó a su mejor amiga platicando con Rosalie

-¿Y cómo les fue ayer a ti y a Edward?- preguntó la rubia

-Excelente Rose, tenías razón Edward es un experto en la materia- dijo Bella

-Te lo dije- contesto Rose

-No sabes cómo me divertí, no podía dejar de reír, vaya que sabe de estas cosas, no sabes como me relajo parece que es un adivino, ya que andaba muy estresada- dijo emocionada

-Si, se a que te refieres parece que sabe el momento exacto en lo necesitas. Es fabuloso, cuando yo andaba con él y aun cuando no, nos encantaba, lo hacíamos todos los miércoles y los domingos ya que de la semana son los mejores días- dijo Rose

-Fue divino, le dije que me había encantado, que no dudara en volverme a invitar a hacerlo, que yo por mi lo hacía todos los días- dijo Bella

-Vaya parece como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces- bromeó Rose

-Pues no, ya lo había hecho antes pero en esta ocasión no fue igual- dijo la castaña

-Pues que bueno que te gusto, porque yo no sabes como lo disfrutaba- concluyó Rose-

bueno te dejo debo volver al trabajo.

En eso Alice se levantó no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Si por cierto, hoy lo haremos otra vez, si quieres venir estas invitada- dijo Bella

-Enserio, gracias y fíjate que si te voy a tomar la palabra- dijo Rosalie

-claro, nos vamos a ir a las 7- dijo Bella en eso se oyó un ruido

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Bella

Es Alice esta desmayada en la puerta – dijo Rose riendo

-Alice, Alice despierta- dijo Bella moviéndola

-Mmm- se toco la cabeza un poco aturdida- no, no me toques nunca lo creí de ti, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, y le platicas primero a Rose que a mi , te acostaste con Edward, a y para colmo van a cumplir una fantasía sexual de hacer un trío y tampoco estoy invitada, creí que éramos las mejores amigas- dijo molesta la artista para entones Bella y Rose no dejaban de reír

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?- dijo Bella

-No te hagas tonta yo lo escuché como Rose te preguntaba que como te había ido con Edward y le empezaste a contar que fue divino, que no habías podido dejar de reír, y que si por ti fuera lo haría todos los días, también Rose te dijo que cuando andaban la fascinaba y que los días que más le gustaban acostarse con el, eran los miércoles y los domingos, o acaso van a negarlo- dijo Alice , y aquí fue cuando Bella ya no se aguanto más y soltó la carcajada

-Creo que debo darte una explicación- dijo Bella aun riendo

-Si eres tan amable- dijo Alice

-A lo que yo me refería es que Edward es experto en la materia, ayer me invito al cine, el es un experto sabe escoger muy buenas películas, y dije que no podía dejar de reír porque aparte de que estuvo haciendo payasadas, la película era muy cómica, y por eso me relajo estaba bastante estresada- dijo Bella

-Pero… yo oí que Rose dijo que a ella le gustaba hacerlo cuando andaban de novios, le gustaba hacerlo sobre todo miércoles y domingos- dijo Alice

-En efecto a mi me encantaba que me llevara al cine, y por si no lo sabes miércoles es a los domingos cobran menos en los cines- dijo Rose

-Pero si tu dijiste, que ya lo habías hecho con muchos otros y que con Edward fue distinto

-Si ya lo había hecho con muchos, ir al cine claro, pero no te acabo de decir que es un payaso de lo peor , fue muy diferente- dijo Bella

-Ups entonces la invitación para Rose, ¿No es para ninguna fantasía verdad? sino para ir al cine- dijo Alice

-Así es- dijo Rose

-Ay que vergüenza, yo pensé que…- dijo la pequeña levemente sonrojada

-Eso es para que se te quite la mala costumbre de andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas por detrás de las puertas- dijo Bella

-Si ok ya me voy- dijo Alice y se fue

-No puedo creerlo, pensó que me había acostado con Edward- dijo Bella

-Bueno…- dijo Rose poniendo una sonrisita picarona

-Espero que nunca se entere, que ya lo hice y que te lo conté a ti y no a ella, porque me mata, pero es que yo no quise contarle nada porque ahorita el CC no esta como para comprar vidrios nuevos- dijo Bella

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo Rose

-Te lo imaginas todos los vidrios se hubieran roto del grito que hubiera dado- dijo Bella

-Te doy toda la razón.


End file.
